Tekkit Forum Guides
The list of Forum Guides is here! We made it so you don't miss anything Tekkit Name Change Guide So you want to change your minecraft user name? Can't really blame you since you probably had the same name for a long time. It can get pretty old for some people. However before you decide to do so, you need to know something. If you change your name, you will lose everything. Your claims, your items, your money, and any donator rank you have. You start as a completely new player. Still want to change your name? I suggest having a trust worth friend take over your claim till after you change your name so you can get your claims back yourself. Please keep in mind though, staff are NOT responsible for a player that ends up keeping your claim/items/money! As for your donator rank and such, please see the last paragraph in this post for how to have them returned. Already changed your name and lost everything? We are sorry to have to inform you that we can't do anything about this. We have already posted an announcement (which can be read here: http://rc-gamers.com/classic/m/7925015/article/2766666), as well as a mass mail message warning people about this. You need to start as a new player, plain and simple. While we sympathize you losing everything, we simply can't refund/transfer. There is no way to properly prove name changes, and we aren't about to transfer things from a player simply because someone said they changed their names. What about my donator rank/items?!?! In this case, you would need to contact an RC-T member of staff directly with proof of purchase. Without proper proof of the purchase, and that you changed your name, there is nothing that will be done. If you can prove it, great, and they will be happy to give you the rank back once they see you in game. Please note that this could take time to catch up with each other. Also note, this is at the sole discretion of the RC-T staff so please do not think that just because you have a screenshot of your purchase it will automatically be given back to you. As stated in the announcement, all players start as a completely new player. = Tekkit Enjin Profile Link Guide Hello! So, here is a step by step guide on how to link your Minecraft character to your Enjin account! (Note: Make sure you have actually got an Enjin account) Step 1. Login to your Enjin account/create an Enjin account on Enjin website (http://www.enjin.com/) Step 2. Hover over your IGN near the top right-hand corner of the webpage. Step 3. Click on the "Add Character" option which appears when you complete step 2. Step 4. You will be led to a new page. From this point, you must click on the "Add Character" button that has appeared on the page itself. Step 5. Select Minecraft for the game you are adding your character to. Keep this box open. Step 6. Launch Minecraft and direct-connect to mclogin.enjin.com 'Step 7. Once you have connected, you will be kicked from the server and provided with a code which you shall input in box opened during step 5. ' 'Congratulations!! You have successfully linked you Minecraft Character by following the simple and easy step by step. Enjoy! '